<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my rose-colored boy by ioascc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961579">my rose-colored boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc'>ioascc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few truths in Dean Winchester’s young life. One, his friend Cas is a dreamer and is bound to go places. Two, Dean’s never going to leave Kansas. Three, Dean’s hopelessly in love with Castiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my rose-colored boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Signing up for the DCRB, I thought the odds of me getting an artist were null! This pinch-hit opportunity was so much fun! Thank you to sapphirecobalt for creating such a wonderful piece to inspire this fic &amp; for the moderators for giving me the opportunity. This body of work was inspired, like sapphirecobalt's art, by Paramore's "Rose-colored boy."<br/>As always, thank you to my cheerleading crew! You guys are awesome!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501">x</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks">o</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormal_ace">x</a><br/>Much love to everyone reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Whenever Dean dared to get close, Castiel smelled like stagnant pizza grease and garbage. It made him wonder what the boy smelled like outside of work. Seeing as they both reeked about the same amount of gross after working a closing shift at <em> Balthazar’s Pizza </em> and they never hung out outside their shifts<em>. </em> Though, Dean liked to think he smelled a little better because of the sweet-tea he spilled down the front of him. He hated the sugary concoction fiercely,  hated making the bastardized version of the dirty sock water. He hated it even more when a customer was trying to help by pre-bussing the table. The precariously balanced cups always spilled down the front of him. </p><p>Dean hung out in the back helping Cas shut down the kitchen, already done with closing out the front, he enjoyed helping Castiel. They worked side by side, Dean humming along to the radio Cas had turned up for his benefit. <em> C.C.R </em> blasted out of the tiny boombox speakers while Dean mopped the back. </p><p>Cas was quiet tonight; not that the dry-witted teen was usually overly talkative, but he was especially silent while shuffling the stainless steel tubs of pizza toppings back into the large walk-in refrigerator. Dean watched him with weary eyes. He was tired, the mask of a happy waiter had worn him down tonight. It'd been busy, Dean had a lot of tables and he had actually made some money. Though most of that money would go to the house-hold bills, he was working up the nerve to ask Cas if he wanted to go for ice cream some time.</p><p>He’d never tell a soul, but he was deeply in love with Castiel. </p><p>Dean was dating Amanda and she was a good girlfriend. <em> She was</em>. Amanda made him sort-of surface happy. They’d do things together, movies, dinner, and the town fair. He always enjoyed going places with her and they’d always have fun. But when he kissed her… his mind would drift and he’d think about what it’d feel like to kiss Castiel instead. To touch Castiel instead. </p><p>Instead of curves, he’d imagine the strong lithe body pressed up against his. Someone as tall as him. Secretly… he’d imagine Castiel. </p><p>Those were dangerous thoughts and Dean would play chicken with them when he stayed behind in the kitchen. Working with Cas for the past four years was a sort of torture, always locking eyes over the large industrial workstation had blossomed into a wonderful friendship. He’d watch the first-generation American boy assemble pizzas while lip-syncing along with the radio he played in the back. Blue eyes standing out behind the backward baseball cap. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, he loved him.  </em>
</p><p>It was a first love kind of bullshit, all butterflies in the gut of your stomach and heat in your cheeks. They’d talk for hours while they closed, puppy-love fueling the desire to talk about everything and anything under the sun. School, books, family problems, movies, music, and even food recipes. Recipes only recently, after Castiel’s father had baked Russian cookies that were amazing with coffee. Dean had blushed when Castiel attempted to teach him the word for the dry spiced treat. <em> Pyraniki.  </em></p><p>They spent that entire work night, Dean asking different words in Russian. His deep rough voice practically purring out the words causing Dean to become hot beneath his collar. Castiel’s eyes had lit up in amusement the entire time, but he had truly laughed out loud when Dean had asked him how to say; <em> The tacos make your gas horrendous.  </em></p><p>Dean almost melted into the floor seeing Cas’ nose crinkle and those lush lips spread into a full smile. That night, Dean never expected to go and fall in love with the other boy. Not even aware he had stumbled into those feelings. He definitely didn’t expect it. It had crept up on him so quietly, filling his heart with warmth. Dean was definitely into the ladies, but Cas… Cas was special. </p><p>Cas knew him inside and out after such a long time working together. </p><p>Dean looked forward to the shifts they’d spend together. Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday nights were special for Dean, because of Castiel. The nights Dean worked without Cas dragged, his tips dipped, but Dean worked them because he needed to provide. Bills needed to be paid. They had their phone bill, Dean and Sammy shared a cell phone, the utilities, rent, and food. Their Dad’s job paid the majority, but Dean’s paid the rest whenever John drank a little more than he should throughout the month. Dean had even put money aside for a little rainy day savings account. He wasn’t planning on going to college, instead he’d work at the auto-body shop, but he wanted to start putting money aside for Sammy. </p><p>“You guys almost done?” The manager, pot-head Chuck, called from the front where he counted the register. </p><p>“Yes!” Cas called back, closing down the workstation. </p><p>Together, they took out the garbage, and before Cas could duck into his ugly Lincoln Continental Dean blurted out, “Wanna grab some ice-cream?” </p><p>Cas readily agreed, a small smile dancing across his lips. They walked over to the local shop and then around the street to the local Church’s playground park. The large green field dotted with trees behind them. They sat on the wooden border of the playground, close enough that Dean could feel Cas’ body heat but far enough away that Dean’s entire being longed for more. </p><p>“You were quiet tonight,” Dean commented while watching Cas’ pink tongue flick out to taste the Rocky Road that was left on his lips. </p><p>“My applications came back,” Castiel answered softly, “I got into a few different colleges.” </p><p>“You decide which one? You’ve been talking about Clemson for a while now.” Dean mumbled, not liking the idea of Cas moving away. Clemson is about fourteen hours away. Dean knows that the possibility of seeing Cas if he moves out there is null. They’ve already graduated high school and he’s always known that Cas was going to move away, but the past few weeks it’s become real. </p><p>“They do have a fairly rigorous Forestry program,” Castiel comments softly almost sensing Dean’s ire, “There is also Auburn.” Also almost fourteen hours away. </p><p>“Pretty far,” Dean grunts in response, as he viciously takes a huge bite out of his ice cream. The chill zings into his brain harshly, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth… Dean wills the brain freeze to go away. </p><p>"<em>Dean.” </em>Cas reprimands, eyes locked into the indentation of Dean’s huge bite. The grooves of Dean’s teeth creating valleys in the soft serve. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“How do you even fit all of that in your mouth?” Cas guffaws. </p><p>“I can fit a lot in my mouth,” Dean retorts stupidly and saucily. </p><p>Cas outright laughs, “You are an idiot.” </p><p>“I know.” Dean laughs in agreement and they finish their treat with smiles on their lips and naked joy in their eyes.</p><p>The two teens sit and gaze at the stars until Cas lets out a big sigh while declaring the time, and so they amble back to their cars in the pizza parlor’s lot. Quiet 'goodnights' are exchanged and Dean makes his way home. His house is silent, John and Sam are already fast asleep. It suits Dean, his thoughts are loud tonight.</p><p>Dean showers and wishes… he wishes for more. He dreams of going with Castiel. Packing up his meager life and getting in that ugly ass Continental. </p><p>It’s all a dream though, he’d never leave Sam. He can’t leave his Dad behind. Dean is the glue that keeps his family together. He’s got too many responsibilities to fly off on a whim with Castiel. They’ve argued about Dean’s reality all of Junior and Senior year. There was a time when Cas wouldn’t speak to Dean; he was so angry that Dean was just “giving up” and not “pursuing his dreams.” </p><p>Dean’s glad they are no longer arguing about Dean’s future. He’s killed off all that hope and optimism along with his dreams of a different life. Now, he just wants to hang out with Castiel in the beautiful summer weather. </p><p>Getting ice cream becomes a Friday night tradition, smelling like grease and basically garbage, eating the cold treat in the church playground field all throughout the summer until Castiel quits the pizza place to move for college. Dean mourns the loss of his best friend. Grieving all the <em> what-ifs </em> and <em> what-could-have-beens</em>. </p><p>Dean doesn’t last much longer at the parlor. He hates foodservice and dealing with customers. Thankfully, he’s passed his auto-body certificate so his hours at his Dad’s auto body shop pick up. He works one last Friday night. The tips are shit and he’s in a foul mood, which would probably explain why his tips are shit, but he won’t examine himself too closely. </p><p>He won’t miss the place and he sends it a mental middle finger as he walks out the backdoor. Balthazar and Chuck were assholes and he feels almost relieved that he’s done with that place. </p><p>Dean definitely doesn’t expect Castiel to be leaning against the Impala waiting for him. </p><p>“Ice cream?” Cas questions, hands in his pockets. He smells minty fresh, skin smooth, and not weighed down with a ton of pizza grease and sweat from working close to the oven. <em> He’s beautiful.  </em></p><p>“I reek,” Dean laments, pulling on his black t-shirt and looking down at his stained khaki pants. </p><p>“Go home and shower, it’s still early enough,” Cas simply states, “I’ll follow you and you can ride in my car. Yours is too loud anyways.” </p><p>“Hey, now! Baby is a <em> classic. </em>Unlike the abomination you drive.” </p><p>Cas makes a dismissive noise between his teeth and dips into his car. With false exaggerated anger, Dean starts Baby up and revs the engine for Cas’ benefit. He can see through their windows that the other teen rolling his eyes in exasperation. It makes Dean smile, his heart thumping loudly with a surge of pure affection. </p><p>Dean speeds home and practically flies through the shower. He makes sure to wash his body twice, the dollar store body-wash killing the smell of pizza parlor instantly. Dean runs out the door, shutting it quietly behind him and hustles to the Continental. Hair still dripping down his nape, t-shirt sticking to his back, Dean drops down into Castiel’s passenger seat. Running his fingers through his long hair, letting it part down the middle. </p><p>“Did you even dry off?” Cas amuses, reaching up and flicking Dean’s wet hair. </p><p>“Hey, it’s already 11. Store closes in thirty minutes.” </p><p>“Fair enough.”  </p><p>He’ll never admit it, but the Lincoln glides and Cas is a smooth driver. They weave around the roads and make their way to the ice cream shop. Buying their usuals as always, they walk shoulder to shoulder to the park across the street. A blanket tucked underneath Cas’ elbow to spread out and watch the stars. Dean takes his fill of Castiel, wearing a t-shirt and jeans along with a hoodie. He’s never seen the other teen outside of the pizzeria gear. He looks nice, different. Dean too feels a little out of context wearing his light flannel to ward off the chill of the summer night air. He feels altered, surreal in the change of their garb, and it feels sensually dangerous. </p><p>The silence weighs heavily between the two young men tonight, so Dean breaks it, “When do you leave?” </p><p>“Sunday,” Castiel answers, “Parents are driving me down.”  </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“Clemson,” Castiel murmurs, picking at the blanket threads, “I wish you could come with me.” </p><p>“You know I could never leave,” Dean replies back quickly, “I can’t leave Sammy.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Silence reigns between them, it’s uncomfortable. The radio plays in the background, some pop tune belting out; ‘<em>Hey man, we can’t be all like you, I wish we were all rose-colored too.’ </em>Dean is quick to reach into the Lincoln and turn off the radio. He clears his throat a few times as his ice cream melts and runs down the side of his hand. Cold sticky tracks snake down his fingers and break him from his gazing off at nothing. Licking it off, Dean lets out a heavy sigh. Tonight feels like the end of a huge part of his life. </p><p>The crunch of cones and the quiet sounds of eating is the only noise between them. When they simultaneously finish, both teens lay back on the blanket. Close enough to touch but still a great enough distance between them that Dean feels the space basically vibrates with tension. </p><p>“Do you wanna spend the night tonight?” Cas asks so quietly, Dean’s ears strain to hear him. Dean agrees just as quietly, lying next to each other bathed in the moonlight. He can only see the straight line of Cas’ nose, the wide lush lips, and those sharp cheekbones, everything else is hidden in shadows. They pass the time looking up at the stars, and Dean dreams of a different life. Listening to the noises of the city and the small woods behind them. When Cas shivers, Dean pats his shoulder and they make moves to the car. With Cas’ phone, Dean texts Sam to let him know where he’s going and where he’ll be. </p><p>Cas’ house is across town, closer to the Magnet high school where he attended. Dean’s not surprised when they pull up to a pretty big house. Cas’ family is pretty wealthy, but Dean knows that Cas’ parents are never home. Like Dean, Cas raised himself but for different reasons. Cas’ father is an ER Surgeon and his mother is an Anesthesiologist, both work at Lawrence Memorial Hospital and when they aren’t working they are off doing their own thing. He drives a crap car and works because Castiel believes he should stand on his own two feet outside of his parent’s wealth. </p><p>“They aren’t home, of course,” Cas dryly states as they enter the house. </p><p>Dean trails behind him, hand running up the cool wood of the banister up to Castiel’s huge room. Every step feels heavy with importance. When they finally get to the room, Dean feels like he’s been holding his breath. The scent of cardboard boxes fills the space along with what Dean knows now as Castiel’s minty soap smell. Flicking on the TV to something for background noise, Cas flops down on the king-sized bed and pats the space next to him. Toeing off his boots, Dean curls up next to him. </p><p>“If you could go, would you?” Castiel asks, his face open with vulnerability. The one question asking more, meaning more than what is uttered. Dean knows implicitly what Cas is asking. Looking into Cas’ eyes, Dean knows at that moment they feel the same about each other. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Cas scoots closer to Dean until they are breathing each other’s air. Dean can smell the chocolate on Cas’ tongue. They are so close that Dean’s vision blurs and he’s unable to focus on all the different variants of blue in those beautiful blue diamond eyes.</p><p>Castiel is hesitant, his lips tentative pressing against Dean’s. It’s a sweet, shy kiss, eyes only half-lidded in proximity. It’s over before it has even begun. Dean places a hand in the middle of Cas’ chest and the other boy presses it against his chest, Dean can feel the quick tattoo of his heart through the thin blue cotton. </p><p>Staring into each other’s eyes, Dean can see the sadness clouding Castiel’s. Smiling sadly, Dean kisses his forehead and breathes in the smell that is <em> just Castiel.  </em></p><p>“You follow your dream and get out of here for the both of us,” Dean says sadly against Cas’ hairline, patting Castiel’s chest, “My place is here.” </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be-” protests Cas but Dean interrupts him and shushes his words away. </p><p>“C’mon, man. I gotta be realistic. You are the dreamer. College, backpacking the Appalachia, becoming some big conservationist.  All the things you’ve been talking about over the past few years. I am never going to leave Lawrence. I’m gonna work at my Dad’s garage and take care of him for the rest of his days. It’s alright, I’m fine with it.” </p><p>“<em>Dean.”  </em></p><p>“We have had this conversation a million times, Cas. Let it go,” Dean instructs against Cas’ lips, “How about we kiss again instead?” </p><p>Castiel frowns, and Dean pecks comically at the tight muscle until it loosens and responds to his own lips. “That’s it,” he whispers and kisses Castiel with ardor. Tongue, teeth, lips working and causing the other boy to moan loudly.  He kisses Cas until his lips tingle and lungs burn for air. </p><p>Panting against those lips, Dean rolls over and blankets his body across Cas’ own. Hips pressed into hips, he can feel how aroused they both are. Goosebumps break out across his skin. </p><p>“This is more than kisses,” Cas teases, holding onto Dean’s hips. His big hands finding their way underneath Dean’s shirt. The heat of those long fingers burn into his skin. </p><p>“Only if you want to.” </p><p>“I want to.” </p><p>Dean will regret it later, but he’s unable to deny Castiel his wants. They undress jerkily, with shy smiles on their faces. They enjoy exploring each other, taking their time until Cas is pliant and eager beneath his hands. Cas is uninhibited with his praise and his moans, and Dean drinks it all in. Joining together is nothing like Dean’s ever experienced, it’s both similar and dissimilar from sleeping with women. </p><p>He’s with Cas and it’s perfect in its own way. </p><p>Sticky, warm and curled up together, Dean holds tight to Castiel. Almost afraid he's going to float away like will-o’-the-wisp. </p><p>“Thank you,” Cas whispers against his chest while a finger traces a pattern, Dean assumes he’s connecting the freckles. Dean’s only answer is to press a kiss into Cas’ hair, breathing him in and burning this moment into his memory. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As Dean predicted, Castiel goes to school and Dean stays behind. Over the years, they do lose touch, becoming so busy in their own lives that their friendship fades away. That first year though, he feels like a chunk of himself is fourteen hours away and living a whole different life. Feeling like he needs to stem the emotional hemorrhaging, Dean does his best to keep up with Castiel’s comings and goings, but it’s hard and he allows doubt to creep in. <em> He’s just not interesting. He’s just a dumb hick working at his Daddy’s garage. </em> </p><p>Dean is downright boring compared to Castiel’s adventures. Cas goes hiking on the Appalachian Trail. Attends parties. Applies to study abroad in Scotland. He never comes home for his school vacations, but Dean doesn’t ask him to come home. </p><p>Eventually, Dean stops answering Cas’ calls and texts so frequently and lets himself slowly drift out of Cas’ life. </p><p>Purposely choosing to fade away, the memories are still fresh in Dean’s mind and he mourns Castiel. Mourns that night he spent with him. He rages against it. Berating himself for being so stupid to give in and have that one taste of heaven to let it go. At his lowest though, Dean takes comfort in the knowledge that sometimes some friendships come and go like the ocean’s tide; coming and going at different times throughout life. </p><p>He’s convinced himself that Cas may be such a friendship that will roll back into his life, any day now. </p><p>The false hope loses its luster as the years pass and before he knows it… ten years have ebbed by before Dean’s eyes.</p><p>In ten years, Sam’s gone to Stanford, becoming a hot-shot lawyer in California. Bobby has moved on and married again. Even his Dad is gone, dying of a stroke a few years back. Only Dean remains, working at the garage he’s worked at since he was sixteen. He’s stuck. He freely admits it and doesn’t need it rubbed in his face at his ten-year high school reunion. Of course, because he’s not a masochist Dean decides not to attend instead he grabs an ice cream (he’s given up drinking) and sits in the parking lot he shared with Cas so many years ago.</p><p>Leaning against the hood of the Impala, finishing his treat, Dean gazes up at the bright spring sky… wondering where his friend is now. What life he might be living now, ten years later. Last he heard, Castiel was a big-time conservationist and had kickstarted his own nonprofit to protect some kind of endangered bee species. He was doing well. His dreams were coming true. Dean likes to imagine him frozen in time in rose-colored amber. He’s perfect in Dean’s memory, a teenage Case full of optimism and dreams. </p><p>It was a guilty pleasure, thinking of Cas. Something he’ll only indulge in when he wasn’t with someone, which wasn’t frequent. He may just be a grunt working at an auto body shop, but he is popular with the ladies. <em> Carmen, Lisa, Layla, Anna, and Cassie. </em>They just didn’t take him seriously though. Or, he didn’t take them seriously enough. </p><p>Failed relationships aside, Dean is somewhat happy. He hears from his brother frequently, from Bobby too. And really… he is a man of simple joys; good food, great memory foam bed, and his car. On days when his allergies are good, he even enjoys the spring air. It was all about new beginnings… maybe he’d move out to California, close to Sam. Finally, sell the garage to his partner and leave Kansas in his rearview mirror. </p><p>It sounded good. Sounded perfect actually. A fresh start. He doesn’t have to be the one who is always left behind now. </p><p>So deep in his own musing, eyes closed against the flower-scented breeze, Dean doesn’t realize someone has approached him until he can hear the crunch of the gravel under boots. Opening his eyes is like stepping back in time, though his rose-colored boy is no longer a boy, he’s a man. Tall, with thick muscles, and the start of laugh lines around his eyes. His wild hair is still the same, though he’s got some grays at his temples. Blue eyes shine like they always have, full of promise. </p><p>Cas approaches him, pulls him into a hug, drops their foreheads together. It feels so right like no time has passed, and it’s like coming home sliding against his ribs and nestled against his heart.  Whispered against his lips a phrase he never thought he’d hear again,  “Hello, Dean.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://sapphirecobalt-1.tumblr.com">And sapphirecobalt's work!</a> Make sure to drop her some well-deserved love &amp; praise!</p><p>
  </p><p><em></em>
  
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>